


Baby It's Cold Outside

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Snow, Snow Day, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: There's a snow storm while Makaria is working in Than's apartment.
Relationships: Thanatos/Makaria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Holiday gift for my friend Monique - there's a second part (with smutty goodness) coming soon!

Thanatos frowned out the window, the white flurries dancing on the wind making it hard to see anything past them. A thick blanket of snow had accumulated while they had been working in his apartment through the course of the afternoon. “Babe, I don’t think you’re going to be able to go home tonight.”

Makaria looked up at him from her place on the sofa, laptop settled against her crossed legs and shade files strewn on the coffee table in front of her. Her long violet curls were gathered into a messy heap on top of her head, and the shoulder of one of Thanatos’ sweaters had slipped down, revealing her sharp collarbone on that side. He wasn’t a large god, but even his clothes dwarfed the tiny princess. 

She smiled at him with a cheeky eye roll. “I really can’t stay…” she said, her voice light and teasing, and Thanatos laughed. 

“Baby, it’s  _ bad _ out there,” he said as he approached, crouching beside her and moving her laptop to the coffee table before he took her hands in his. “Your hands are just like ice!”

Makaria scoffed, pushing him gently so she could stand with her hands on her hips. “My mother will start to worry.”

Thanatos stood to his full height, his six-foot tall frame towering over his four-foot-eight girlfriend, and wrapping his arms around her waist. “What’s the hurry, beautiful?”

She tilted her head back and laughed, the tinkling bell-sound making Than’s heart flutter and his whole chest fill with warmth. “Well, what about my dad?” she asked when she finally caught her breath. 

“What about him?”

“He’ll be pacing the floor all night long, wondering where I am and what I’m up to!”

Than rolled his eyes. “It’s up to your knees already. Take a break from work, put on some music, and I’ll make us a drink, okay?”

“Yes, dear,” she whispered, standing on her toes to give Thanatos a kiss. “You know I was only teasing.”

“Obviously,” he said with a smirk, playfully slapping her ass when she turned away. 

With a light, moderate jazz tune playing on Than’s old record player, Makaria sauntered her way over to where he was pouring their cocktails into mismatched glasses. 

Makaria leaned in close, winking as she took a sip. “Mmm, say, what’s  _ in _ this drink?”

“Vodka, coffee liqueur, and milk. Supposed to be cream but I was out,” he said with a shrug, clinking their glasses and taking a sip of his own drink without ever breaking her gaze. The air was thick and tense between them, neither knowing who would make the next move. When Thanatos finally spoke, his voice was a rough whisper. “Your hair looks really nice today.”

Makaria laughed loudly, the sheer randomness of her boyfriend’s comment catching her off guard. “You definitely know how to break a spell, my dear.”

“I don’t think it’s broken. If anything we’re just getting started.” He winked at her, purposefully brushing past her to fiddle with the electric fireplace. “There!” he said with satisfaction once he got it going. “Just listen to that roar.”

“Babe… it’s electric. It’s silent.” She giggled, shuffling all her papers and work stuff into a haphazard pile on the coffee table. “Come sit and snuggle with me for a bit.”

“Just for a bit?” He raised his eyebrow as he draped one arm across her shoulders. 

Makaria shifted so her legs were comfortably draped over his lap, and leaned her head on his chest. “I’ve got to get home eventually.”

“There isn’t going to be a cab to be had in this storm.”

“Then I’ll fly. It’s not that far.”

“Baby, you’ll freeze out there.”

Makaria tilted her head up at him. “My sister will be suspicious.”

Thanatos was silent for a bit, eyes fixed on the perfect shape of her mouth. When she hummed in question, he breathed out shakily. “Gods, your lips look delicious.”

He leaned forward to place both their glasses on the table, and then picked up his rather small girlfriend so she was situated astride his lap. With no preamble, he took her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. She let out a tiny squeak of surprise from the back of her throat, but when his hands moved to grip her hips, she tangled her fingers in his shoulder length strands and molded her lips to his. 

When Thanatos finally pulled away for air, he was pleased to see Makaria was also out of breath. “If you really want to go home, I’ll make sure you get there, but -”

“Than!” Makaria rolled her eyes and giggled. “You’re beyond oblivious sometimes.” Thanatos cocked his head in confusion, and Makaria giggled some more. “I brought an overnight bag with me.  _ You _ put it in your room when I got here.”

The god of death blushed a bright, icy blue, tempted to hide behind his now messy mop of hair. Instead, he stood abruptly, easily maneuvering the pale white goddess over his shoulder. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

Thanatos laughed, slapping her ass as he strode to the bedroom. “Payback for teasing me.”

Makaria reached down his back to squeeze his ass in turn, earning her another, harder smack on her own rear end. “If this is what I have to look forward to I’m going to do it more often.”

Thanatos smiled deviously before gently tossing her onto his bed, which knocked her overnight bag onto the floor. “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to Swoonie for betaing as always <3
> 
> xoxo Rissa


End file.
